The Captain's Sister
by OtakuWriter5441
Summary: Fushimi has always been a sadist, but when he meets their King's sister, will his attitude change? FushimixOC


It was a normal day in Scpeter 4. Saruhiko Fushimi is patrolling the town with some of his comrades. He clicked his tongue, hating the fact he has to work as a team, which in fact he doesn't like. He frowned, normally. They say he never smiled since the day he betrayed Homra (or even joined). Except for the times when he fought Yata Misaki.

"Come on, Fushimi-kun, lighten up." Said Enomoto, who is beside him laughing with the others. "Tch." Fushimi said. They saw a group of girls passed by and everyone was winking and smiling at them except for well, of course, Fushimi. "Ahhhhh. Do you ever get a feeling that you want to be someone, or in short, to have a girlfriend?" Akiyama asked. Everyone (except Fushimi) nodded and sighed. "What about you, Fushimi-kun? Do ever want to have a girlfriend?" asked Domyoji. "Why would I want to be in some shitty relationship?" Fushimi said. "Oh, come on; don't ever think of anything instead of fighting, frowning, eating or sleeping?" Domyoji asked. "Not spending a day with you." Fushimi said as he stood up and left. "What's always wrong with that guy?" said Hidaka.

The next day, in the Scepter Four Headquarters, everyone was in a meeting with their king, Munakata Reisi. Then they heard a strange knock on the door. "Fushimi-kun, could you please get the door." Munakata ordered, Fushimi opened the door, and his eyes widened.

A girl, the same age as Fushimi's, who has long black hair, and light blue eyes appeared in front of him. She wore a dark blue, long-sleeved top, denim pants, and black leather boots.

Fushimi blushed as he saw the girl. "Excuse me? Is this Scepter Four?" she asked. "Uh… Urm… Yes! Who are you?" Fushimi said. "My name is Rye Munakata. Sister of your king, Reisi Munakata. May I speak with him?" she asked. "Oh, umm… Sure! Come in." Fushimi said. He can't believe it. For the first time in his life, he just stammered in front of an ordinary girl. What's wrong with him?

"Captain, I believe there is someone who likes to speak with you." Fushimi said as he opened the doors of Reisi's room.

"Reisi-kun!" shouted Rye as she ran into him. "Rye-chan! What a nice surprise. What brings you here?" asked Reisi. "Wouldn't it be bad to visit my beloved brother?" Rye said. "No, not at all! In fact, I'm very happy to see you… How are things?" Reisi said. "Excuse me, Captain. May I be excused?" Fushimi said. "Yes. You may go now." Reisi said as Fushimi closed the door.

Outside, he saw his comrades looking at him. "What are you bastards looking at?" he asked. "So Fushimi, who is this cute girl you are with a while ago?" Enomoto asked, smiling. "Oh her? She's just the sister of Munakata-san." Fushimi said. "Oh, she's not your girlfriend then?" Benzai said. "What are you talking about?" Fushimi said. "Come on Fushimi-kun, we saw you blushing with her when you're leading her to the Captain's room! You're in love with her aren't you?" Enomoto said. Every one of them burst out laughing. Fushimi stood there, cheeks pink and heart beating. _What is wrong with me? _He thought. "W-w-w-what? No!" Fushimi said. "Then what does it have to say with that red face of yours? Admit it, Fushimi-kun." Domyoji said. "BASTARDS! You're all bastards! I'm outta here!" Fushimi stormed off, leaving his laughing comrades behind. All he could hear is, "Fushimi, in love? That's the craziest thing I ever heard!" or, "He's in denial! Hahahahaha! He's crazy about her!" Fushimi got pissed off. _How dare they saythat to me? How dare they?! _He thought.

He then saw a familiar figure in the hallway he's walking. It was Rye. He felt his heart beating once more, and he felt blood rush to his face. He tried to turn away, but he couldn't. "Hey, it's you again! Can you help me? I'm kinda looking for the bathroom, I asked Reisi-kun, he told me, but I ended up getting lost! Hehehehe…" she said as she smiled "Hey do you have a fever? Why is your face red?" "No! I… um… the restrooms are this way!" Fushimi said. Fushimi lead her to the ladies restroom. When she got out, she said, "Thank you. It's like a maze out here! If it weren't for you, I don't know where I've gone!" she said. Fushimi just blushed and turned away. The only words he could get out were "You're welcome." "By the way, I already told you my name right? What's yours?" she said. "Urm… Saruhiko… Saruhiko Fushimi." He said.

They were walking back to Reisi's room, you see, Fushimi volunteered to lead her back to the room, he didn't know why he did it, but he just did it. "Hey Fushimi-san, is Scepter Four always this busy?" she asked. "Well, um, no. Mostly it is, but… we also have the time to have fun, mess around, those kinds of stuff." Fushimi said. "Are you one of those types?" she asked. "W-what?" Fushimi said. "You know, the type to make noise and mess around?" she said. "N-no. I'm sort of the type to stop that kind of stuff…" he said. Rye cocked an eyebrow at him. "What? You think I'm a killjoy or something?" he said. "No. Of course, somebody has to take the trash out… Right? So, it's fine." Rye said.

When they reached Reisi's room, Rye said, "Thanks for everything Fushimi-san." Fushimi smiled and turned away.

"D-did I just…smiled?" Fushimi said.


End file.
